The Invisible Book of Invisibility
by Draco Malfoy2
Summary: Ever wanted to read the books Harry reads? You've come to the right fic! In the words of Flourish, to read is human. To review is divine.


Powers You Never Knew You Had and What to Do With Them Now You've Wised Up  
  
  
  
  
Introduction:  
Albus Dumbledore, Merlin, Cornelius Agrippa, Ptolemy, Nicolas Flamel, Morgana le Fay, Vivien, Minerva McGonagall, Hengist of Woodcroft, Alberic Grunnion, Circe, Paraceleus, and Harry Potter! All great wizards and witches through the ages. They had powerful magic, but so do you. They were wise enough to use them! Ah, the things you can do if only you were wise enough to realize what you could do!   
But then, that's what this book will teach. Amazing and interesting things you had in you all along, but just never realized. And you can do them without wands or potions. There just the powers in YOU! Why, by the end of this book you will be able to make your fingernails grow 4 whole inches! All you need is be wise enough to use your wonderful powers. Remember- it takes practice to get it right.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Power Number 1: Make Yourself Attractive.  
Yessiree! Sometimes you just need that magnetic personality. Like when you're trying to land a job in the Ministry of Magic. The Enchantress Vivien used this power to get Merlin to do her every bidding. She put the powers in two rings. When she wore the first ring and Merlin wore the second, Merlin fell in love with her.   
Okay: The first thing to do is to is think all the things you can about personalities and attraction. Thin things like magnets, character(istics), static, people in general, gravity, just anything that will remind you of personalities and attraction. It sound pathetic, but it works. Just think. Now for the next part. Pretend your famous. Let's say you're the most renowned wizard of your time. You've got to think: I'm famous. Everyone I see will be in awe. Everyone will thinks its an honor just to talk to me. Do not say this out loud. Just think it. Now try to think all that stuff about attraction and personalities and pretend you're famous at the same time! This should take a bit of practice, but as long you can hold these thoughts, people will be attracted to you. This isn't as affective as a love potion (unless you really are a powerful wizard), but it's quicker.  
If you want a person to be attracted to you for longer, then it's kind of hard to hold those thoughts. so you can do what Vivien did. She put the magic into rings that held the thought for her.  
  
  
Power Number 2: Make Your Fingernails Grow  
Okay, okay. This can make nearly anything grow, but I had to make it sound interesting, right? Anyway, this is what you do. First estimate the length, height, width, or depth of the thing you want to make grow. If you want to make something fat, you'd estimate width. If you want to make something tall, estimate the height. Try to make your estimate as close as you can. This helps you control the size the object grows. If you estimate 4 cm off, the new size of the object will be 4 cm away from what you want it to be. Now you need to think how large you want the object to grow. Don't only think the exact measurement, such as 5 feet, also from a mental image o your mind of how the object will look after it's "differentiated". This is the time when you use your estimate. Let's say your trying to make your 3 cm fingernails 5 cm long. First think "3 cm". Then imagine your fingernails growing to the size you want them to (5 cm). When that's done, think of "5 cm".   
Don't' stop thinking now! Block off the rest of the world. Shut off your ears. Close your eyes. Tense up. Don't mind what's happening outside, just stay focused on your mind. Keep thinking those thoughts- original length, a mental picture of the growing, and the final length. Keep thinking those thoughts. Play it like a movie in your mind. If nothing happens, keep playing the "movie". Stay shut off from the world and think those thoughts until you hear a pop or a squelching sound. When you open your eyes, the object should have grown.  
  
  
Power Number 3- Make your Fingernails Shrink  
This power is just the same as the previous one. All you need to do is adjust fro shrinking instead of growing, ie: instead of 3 to 5 cm, your "movie" should be 5 to 3 cm.  
  
  
Power Number 4- Make Anything Except an Animal Appear in Mid-air  
Ooh. This one's tough! Most people can't do this without a wand. (By the way, you won't learn transfiguration in this book- that requires a wand). Another note: Check before you do this. The law in some places says this trick is illegal. Here's how to go about learning this power: Obviously, you first need to know what you want to make appear out of mid air. You also need to know the size of the object. As well as precise colors. And where you want it to appear. You need to know practically everything about the object. Some of the lesser details don't matter. Now, focus on all those things about the object. At the same wave your hand and try to force magic out of your fingertips. That's it. Sounds easy? Think again. Only the greatest wizards and witches have ever done this. Even Merlin and Albus Dumbledore don't always get it right. You have to be really powerful to do this. Heck- Grindelwald couldn't do it, and You-Know-Who was only successful one in a million times.  
  
  
Power Number 5- Levitation   
This power works on anything, but if you want to do it to yourself you'll need a full-sized mirror or know how you look real well. First- Look at the thing you're going to make levitate. You don't need to be as detailed as the last time when you were trying to make things appear out of mid-air. If you're making a person levitate, look deeply into their eyes. Real deep. Deeper than deep. If you're making a thing levitate, try to "feel" it's texture in your mind. If you're trying to make yourself levitate, pretend your looking into your own eye. The next thing to do is to is to make small, gentle movements with your hand, as though you're trying to lift something small. At the same time you should be staring into eyes, or "feeling" textures. While still making movements with your hands, lift your eyes up to the place where you want the object to levitate.  
Don't expect the object to be there immediately, they will slowly rise. When you've lifted you eyes to the right place, close your eyes and shake your head. Remember to keep doing those movements with your hands. As long as you keep moving them, the object will levitate. To make the object descend, slowly let your hand fall. The slower they fall, the slower the object falls. Unlike power number 4, do not try to block out everything. Quite the contrary. But still don't let noises mess you up. And don't tense up. The calmer you are, the easier performing this power will be.  
The levitating Sherbet Balls use theses same powers, only- altered.  
  
  
Power Number 6-Reveal Hidden Secrets  
Anyone can do this with a wand or revealer, but it's not so easy with just your mind. There are many different kinds of revealing spells, but this one here reveals written secrets. So don't read on thinking you can read peoples minds. This trick is nifty if you need to reveal something but don't have your wand. Oh, one more thing- the language you say the "revealing words" in is the language you can decode. You can't speak English and decode something Russian.  
On we go! Now- there's a difference in this power depending on whether you want to reveal a code or something invisible. Since revealing something invisible is harder, this book will tell you how to reveal codes. First thing- look at the code. Memorize it as best you can. It's really important. Close your eyes slowly. Now, bring up the code in your mind. Then, all of a sudden, make your mind blank. Then bring the code to your mind again, as though your pulling it off the page. While still thinking of the code, say words that could possibly reveal the code, such as "Render unto me your secrets" or "Show me what you possess". Just keep trying words that might work. You don't have to say the exact words that are needed to decode the code, but they need to be close.   
You may not even have to say the revealing words. It might just come to you. Doing this trick gives you more lenience than with a wand, because you don't need exact words. But using a wand isn't as hard as using your mind.  
  
  
Power Number 7- Sending Feelings  
Didn't finish your arithmancy homework? Need to make your teacher cut you some slack. Well here it is- the solution to such a common problem! But you need to know that this will not work on powerful wizards and you need to know "about"the person you're doing this to.  
Why? You need to know what will make this person (or animal) happy or sad, or whatever emotion you want them to feel.  
So, let's say your mom is mad. You want her to feel, let's say something hard like...tired, so she'll go to sleep. What would make your mother feel tired? Maybe eating something sweet? Sure! Think of something sweet. Preferably the sweet thing that would make your mom tired. Let's say that's chocolate frogs. Think of chocolate frogs. Picture your mother eating those frogs and falling asleep. Then think of chocolate frogs. Concentrate on those frogs. Don't bother picturing your mother eating them again. Just think of chocolate frogs. And again. Now, stare at your mother real hard. But whatever you do, don't look at her eyes. Make sure you have stopped thinking of chocolate frogs. Start staring even harder. Think of your mom going to sleep, then think of chocolate frogs. Then your sleeping mom again. Then the frogs. Keep repeating those thoughts one at a time and stare hard at your mother. She should become sleepy, but only half sleepy. You now need to do the other part.  
Act out the emotion you want the person to have. In this case, act sleepy, and eventually close your eyes completely. Make sure you don't make quick movements. Slowly walk away, staring at your mother, as though trying to "send" magic into her. Turn your head away and walk away slowly. Your victim has now assumed the emotion. In other words, your mom is now dreaming. The method is to be adjusted for different emotions.  
  
  
Power Number 8- Envision a Place  
This power allows you to see a place near or far away. But first, you need to know the coordinates of the place you want to see, or just have accurate directions such as "4.2 miles due north of the Bermuda corner of the Bermuda Triangle". In other words- know where you want to see.  
In your mind (I say that a lot, don't I?) envision the place you want to see as well as it's coordinates or directions. If you don't know what the place looks like, try to think who might be there, or what might be happening there. Next, place your hands about 3 inches from your face and stare into your palms, but still be thinking those thoughts. Bring your hands out to either side (palms still facing you), then bring them downwards and bring them together. Try to "put" the thoughts you are thinking in the area your hands encircled. Imagine that area is a window. Now let your eye follow the lines your hands traced (all around the area) and imagine that a subtle knife is cutting through the lines. Now focus back on the center of the "window" stare at it a as though you're looking through. Start thinking about "those thoughts" again, and close your eyes. As a result, you should be able to see the place you want to.  
When you are seeing this place, you are half seeing it through your "window" and half seeing it in your mind. It will be hard to determine which. It is unlikely that anyone will see what you see, but it's slightly possible.  
  
  
Power Number 9- Giving Power or Energy  
Wow! This one is hard. Really hard. For some people, it's harder than making objects just appear. You must be sullen, sober, and calm to use this power. Decide what it is that you're giving power to. Touch softly what might be considered the main part of the object. If it's a human, the heart, or if she's female, the head (brain).   
If there's something between you and the main part, such as skin (or wood for wands), envision in your mind that you have the power to dissolve it. Close your eyes and imagine that you have succeeded in erasing what is blocking you from the main part. Keeping your eyes closed, clench your fist. Firmly, but not hard. Try to muster up the power you can in your fist. Then suddenly open your hand, pointing it at the object. With your other hand (your eyes should still be closed) touch the main part. Open your eyes slowly. Think calm thoughts. Then think that your magic is traveling to the object. Jerk your hand away suddenly.   
Well, there you go. It's about a kazillion times harder than it sounds. To make the use of this power affective, additional charms with wands would help.  
  
  
Power Number 10- The Last One  
So what is the last power? Surviving change. It sounds stupid, but it's really important. And no, Harry Potter, this will not help you survive the water in the second task. Surprised, Harry? Don't be. Now-this helps you survive change to almost anything except underwater life. Thin air, moist atmosphere, or forest life.  
First things first- Know where your adapting to. Choose a person or animal or anything that lives in the place. Study up on what that thing does to survive in it's place. If possible, try doing some of the same things. When you have done this, you are ready to go to a new place. Think that you are that animal or person that lives in the place you are going. Then go to the place you are to adapt to. While you're getting there, think those animal thoughts and try to imagine what the animal would be doing now. Now block off the rest of the world. Close your eyes, tense up, and don't listen to anything. Pretend that there is a force-field around you, and that you are the animal or person that lives where you're going. Meditate like this for about 5 minutes. Then keep walking/going to this place. No longer think that you are that animal/person, but still think you have a personal force-field.   
If ever you feel yourself not adjusting to the new place/atmosphere, pretend you are that animal/person again. At the same time close your eyes and sweep your hand through the air as though you're brushing away an annoying person. If you keep focused on you force-field, and follow the previous instructions when you feel you are not adjusting, you will survive the change.  
  
  
  
  
Well, readers, here you are at the end of the book. You now know the methods of how to use 10 of your internal powers. You may not be able to do them all now, but practice makes perfect. My friends and fellow wizards, Adieu.   
  
*************************  
A/N: This book from Hogwarts is part of a series called "The Hogwarts' Library Books". The rest of the books are featured at www.homestead.com/libraryinhogwarts  
************************* 


End file.
